


His Fangs Don't Scare Me

by PaperFox19



Category: Ben 10 Series
Genre: Alternate Universe, Frottage, Furry, Kissing, M/M, Vampires, Werewolves, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 10:20:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3443573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU Ben/Rook : Ben is a holy warrior in training, they work as defenders against creatures of the night. Rook Blonko has the vampires blood, he was told from the time he was young to stay away from the warriors.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Fangs Don't Scare Me

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review; Reviews Inspire New Fics and Keep Me Working On Others

Bellwood was in full swing as they were making preparations of for their masked festival. The holy warriors Ben, Gwen and Kevin were moving around helping with preparations. On the edge of town they were being watched by two monsters, Rook Blonko one of the vampire blood, and Scout one of the werewolf descendants.

“Looks like they are gonna have a party eh Blonko?” he asks but gets no response. “Blonko?” he looked to his friend who seemed to be staring at something.

His eyes were focused on a brunette wearing green robes. He was working on decorations for the festival. His eyes were beautiful and to see him smiling it was more beautiful than the moon. He had never seen such a beautiful creature in either the day or night world.

“Oi Blonko what are you looking at?” Scout was curious as to what had his friend’s attention.

“Oh it is nothing.” He looked away and shook his head. ‘What is the matter with me, it is clear he is a holy warrior.’ He sparred one last glance at the boy and he shouldn’t have. The boy removed his green robe so he could paint, he was wearing a green sleeveless shirt, his neck was exposed and Rook gulped.

His gaze drew to the boy’s unmarked neck, even at this distance he felt the boy’s blood rushing through his veins. He blushed and felt his fangs lengthen. Oh he’s never had such an intense hunger, not just for blood he wanted this boy, wanting to hug him, kiss him, mark him claim him. He lost control and his aura was released.

Ben sensed it and immediately looked in their direction, but the two were out of sight. “Ben did you sense that?” Kevin came running over.

“Yeah but whatever it was it’s gone now.”

Rook and Scout were far away from the village. “What was that, I’ve never seen you lose control?”

“I do not know,” he was short of breath and his fangs had not retracted. For many years Rook and his people often fed on amber ogia the juices from these fruits satisfied them so they never had a need for blood, true there were other vampire clans out there that caused trouble making it near impossible for any good clans to work with humans. “Even now I feel my heart racing!”

“Oh dude, I think you must have been near your blood mate.”

“Blood mate?” he had heard of it, but that was something between two vampires usually. It wasn’t impossible for it to be between a vampire and a human but no one has ever been drawn to a warrior. Might as well walk up and ask to be purified.

“You have to go to the party tonight.”

“Are you crazy?”

“No, you know as well as I do unless you drink the blood of your blood mate, you’ll go crazy.” Rook sighed in defeat. 

“Will you help me?”

“You got it!”

The party was in full swing, people were wearing masks, and dancing and having a good time. Ben was more of a wallflower, watching over the party to make things were okay. Kevin and Gwen were dancing among the crowd, keeping their senses open, just incase there were any monsters slipped in.

Suddenly Ben felt a chill race up his spine, he felt this before like someone was watching him. So he tested the theory and began moving about and the feeling didn’t shake. ‘So whatever it is it’s after me.’

He walked towards the church, it was sacred ground and monsters would lose their strength. If he was foolish enough to come inside he could take him. Rook followed him, feeling weakened when he stepped into sacred grown. ‘Scout please by me some time.’

Outside Scout released his aura making Kevin chase after him Gwen had to stay on post. The raven haired teen chased after the werewolf. “Get back here!” he shouted.

“Oh he’s fast for a human.”

-x-

Inside the church Ben walked as he felt the presence follow him in. “Show yourself!”

“Do not be afraid.”

“Who says I’m afraid?” Rook dropped down with a chuckle.

“I can smell it.” He purrs, and Ben glares. “You did run from me.”

Ben’s body glowed and Rook was knocked back. His eyes widened in chock, the boy was powerful. “I came here to avoid any collateral damage, you were foolish to follow me.”

“Yes, perhaps I was.” He stood there just staring at the warrior. “If you are going to destroy me may I at least ask you your name?”

“Oh um it’s Ben.”

“Ben,” he purred, and Ben blushed at the way his name was spoken. “I am Rook Blonko, it was both a honor and pleasure to meet you.”

“Rook?” the boy says. “I don’t get it why did you come here?” the boy kept a firm grip on his green rosary beads.

“I was watching you, and found myself drawn to you.” He approached Ben, his feline like eyes staring into Ben’s emerald ones. “I would have followed you anywhere. I needed to meet you even if it meant you would destroy me.”

“But why me, I’m not anyone heck Gwen is more powerful than me.”

“You are beautiful.” He almost growled, and Ben got defensive but the male was stirring something inside him. He could have repelled Rook, even as he was arms length away. “Please I swear I will not hurt you.”

He looked so vulnerable, and the male almost collapsed. His arms came around the brunette. “You want my blood?” he felt his warmth breath on his neck.

“I…I will not take it from you unless you would let me.”

“If I give you my blood what happens then.”

“I will show you pleasure, and protect you always.” The boy blushed.

“How can I trust you?” the boy trembled. “I should purify you.”

“If it is you I will welcome death.” He nuzzled Ben’s cheek.

‘What’s wrong with me?’ he gave in, and tilted his head to the side. Rook smiled and sank his fangs into the male’s neck. “Ah ahh”

‘Oh yes!’ Rook drank from him, sucking his crimson juice. Ben clung to him, as with each suck sent pleasure coursing through them. Ben’s moans couldn’t be heard over the music outside. Moonlight came through the windows cradling the two. They pressed against each other passionately, fitting together personally. Both were rock hard, and a tantalizing friction was between them. They both came in unison, their essence spilled inside their shorts.

The pleasure between couldn’t mask the terror Ben had as he felt his limbs go weak.

“Rook you have to stop.” If he kept drinking Ben would die. He pulled his fangs free and licked the wound healing it.

The vampire tilted his chin up, and captured his lips with his own. ‘He really stopped.’ The kiss broke and Rook just held the boy.

“I will not hurt you, I promised.” They sat down and Ben just stared at him.

“We can’t do this,” he says.

“I think we are, I think we can.”

“The party is almost over, you have to go.” Even though he said these words the thought of this man leaving him hurt.

“I will go if I can visit you again.”

“You can’t!” he snapped, if his Grandfather or parents found out they’d kill Rook.

“Then I will stay, to be separated from you would be true death.”

“Fine, there is old tree in the woods I used to play there as a kid. I’ll meet you there tomorrow night.”

“It is a date.” In an instant Rook was gone. Ben sighed and relaxed unable to move.

-x-

Rook found Scout naked carrying his clothes under one arm, and licking something off his paw. “Do I even want to know what happened?”

“Maybe…but what happened with you and Gem Eyes?”

“I drank his blood, and we kissed.” He says, a big smile on his face.

Scout sniffed. “Must have been something big if ya came yourself.” The blue furred male blushed. “Did you at least get another date?”

“I did,” he says proudly, and Scout laughed. “What is so funny?”

“Just funny I was the distraction and I got laid. You risk your neck and all ya got was some sweet blood, a nice kiss and soaked underwear.”

“Shut up, I am willing to take things slow.”

-x-

The next day, Ben and Kevin were heading for assignment. Ben was walking a little dazed, while Kevin was walking with a limp. “Kev you okay?”

“I don’t want to talk about it.” He groaned. “Damn horny werewolves.” He muttered.

‘Looks like I wasn’t the only one visited by a creature of the night.’  
End?


End file.
